Talk:TIE Defender
I've gone with the canon stats over the ones presented in the Exodus Databank. The only exception is not bumping the Defender's shield rating up to 200 as canon sources suggest. It's already one hell of a super fighter without the insane shields. -Halomek * Made a specs adjustment to bring this fighter in line with canon. two specs actually decreased. Hull and Maneuver ratings for the ship.--CEORaithSienar 18:02, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Engines There's a currently inactive debate (twelve days old as of my typing this) about how many engines are on a TIE Defender, over at Wookieepedia. However, I don't care about that debate, as our info is based off of canon and logic (well, aside from the deliberate 100 SBD instead of the canonical 200), and so long as it's accurate here (save for the shields bit) I couldn't care less. :) Anyway... I have evidence that unveils that the TIE Defender sports three ion engines. Source. If no one objects, I'm going to go ahead and take liberties in updating it to three ion engines. This may adequately support the 155 MGLT speed (as listed on Wookieepedia and the Technical Commentaries). Frankly, it seems rather silly, to me, if we have the same atmospheric speed, but lower MGLT speed, as Wookieepedia suggests. But, either way, it's clear from the original source (its first release) that it has three ion engines, not two. --Cadden Blackthorne 23:56, 24 October 2006 (UTC) *Hmmm, well the Databank claims it only has two ion engines. It could be something that was retconned after the games - or never intended to break the rule of TIE in the first place. Of course we all know that official sources haven't always been on the ball about this kind of stuff. Personal preference: I'd like to think of it as only having two engines, but if it comes down to it, I have no problem calling it the T'riple '''I'on 'E'ngine Defender either. --Halomek 03:50, 25 October 2006 (UTC) **But that's just it... what are you going to trust? Our databank, or an official screenshot? --Cadden Blackthorne 04:01, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ** Here are the specs I follow for the TIE Defender. Also I'd like to see a siteing for the specs posted for this entry. I'll be going through the Sienar Entries and making the proper changes if needed. I have all my specs backed up and was holding off on posting them until I felt more comfortable with Wiki. As you'll see the specs I use already use the 100 SBD spec. Also I went through a painstaking process of seeking out those in the know about star wars ships and consulted the RPG's and any official source I could in putting these specs together. All my specifications match Lucasarts distributed material be it the X-Wing, Tie Fighter series or the WEG or WOTC RPG. Those that showed inconcistances I skipped over until multiple official sources confirmed the specs. And right now the only major issue I see needing a change from my current specs are the length of the Defender to match Star Wars Databank. *Basic Information *Craft: TIE Defender *Manufacturer: Sienar Fleet Systems *Designer/Source: *Length: 6.6 meters *Construction Time: *Cost: 350-400,000 credits *Scale Starfighter *Cargo Information *Crew: 1 *Cargo Capacity: 65 kg *Consumables: 2 days *System Information: *Power Generator: *Back Up Generator: *Navigation: *Flight Control System: *Sensor System: *Sensor Range *Passive: *Scan: *Focus: *Search: *Internal Check Up Systems: *Targeting Computer: *Communication System: *Communications Range: *Jamming Systems: *Propulsion Information *Primary Engines: *Back up Engines: *Hyperdrive Motivator: *Hyperdrive Rating: x1 *Backup Hyperdrive: n/a *Max Sublight Speed: 144 MGLT *Maneuverability: 109 DPF *Defensive Information: *Shield Generators: *Backup Shield Generator: *Hull Composite: *Hull Rating 14 RU *System Rating: *Shield Rating: 100 SBD *Auto Destruct System: n/a *Offensive Information **Ray/Energy Weapons *4 Laser Cannons *2 Ion Cannons *2 Multipurpose Warhead Launchers --CEORaithSienar 13:48, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ***If you compare with Wookieepedia's article, you can see some similarities. But their article also assumes that there are only two engines which, as you can see from that screenshot from TIE Fighter I provided, is clearly not the case. They state: ***9.2m in length ***1'''55 MGLT ***1,680 km/h atmosphere ***200 SBD ***20 RU ::So, again, you can see where inaccuracies may arise. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:15, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Either way I think I'll side with the stats that are generally agreed upon by Exodus cause if we went and opened up the can of works I could point out sources that show ships such as the Imperial Star Destroyer and CR90 (Corellian Corvette) going anywhere from 60-90 MGLT for a top speed. 90% of Exodus's Spaceship specs for established Canon ships are derived from RPG Specs done by Wizards of the Coast and West End Games. (Basic lenght, pilots passengers cargo hold space etc) The Speed ratings for Ships though are mainly derived from the X-Wing TIE Fighter series. Either way tonight and hopefully in the coming weeks I'll sweep through all of SFS's specs and update them and I'll also do Neuge a favor and fill in the stats for KDY ships that aren't done using specs he has posted on his KDY site. --CEORaithSienar 16:52, 25 October 2006 (UTC) *Doesn't change the fact that the TIE Defender has three ion engines. ;) I couldn't care less about the rest of the stats. Those were just "by the way"s. 144 is perfectly fine by me. However, and not to beat a dead horse or anything, but the TIE Defender first appeared in the TIE Fighter game. Thus, the specs that TIE Fighter and its follow-up games have would take precedence over WEG-interpreted specs, since WEG didn't create the TIE Defender. --Cadden Blackthorne 16:58, 25 October 2006 (UTC)